Los Dragones También Se Enamoran
by Hugo365
Summary: Natsu Dragneel lleva una vida tranquila, conviviendo con sus amigos en Fairy Tail. Sin embargo hay un vació en su interior, y ese vació solo puede ser llenado por una persona.
1. Decision

Hola gente, pues bueno aquí intentado escribir un fanfic de Fairy Tail.

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir salvo que espero que lo disfruten.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 1: Decisión.**

Natsu Dragneel se encontraba sentando en una mesa del gremio, recientemente había cumplido 23 años, el joven trabajaba de vez en cuando en el gremio realizando misiones que cualquiera calificaría de difíciles, pero para el aparentemente eran sencillas. La gran parte del tiempo se veía acompañado por Happy su mejor amigo desde el día que había salido del huevo. Todos dirían que aquello era un gato, y podría decirse que tienen razón, pero Happy tiene la peculiaridad de que puede hablar y además puede volar usando un par de alas que utiliza a su voluntad.

El joven mago camino hacia el tablón de anuncios de gremio.

—Atrapar al criminal, investigar acerca de un gremio oscuro, recoger cierto artefacto en una villa lejana. —Leía Natsu con atención.— No hay nada interesante por hoy Happy.

—Pero Natsu hace tiempo que no tomamos ningún trabajo y tengo que pagar mi renta. —decía una rubia que se encontraba junto a él.

Esta chica no era otra que Lucy Heartfilia una maga de espíritus celestiales, amiga de Natsu desde hacía bastante tiempo, ella había cumplido su sueño de entrar a "Fairy Tail después de que por azares del destino ella terminara conociendo a Natsu, cuando este buscaba a Igneel.

Muchos pensaban que ellos dos eran pareja pues desde el mismo momento en que ella entro al gremio se volvieron prácticamente inseparables. A menudo siendo molestados por esto por el resto del gremio en especial por Happy.

—Lo se lo sé, pero en realidad no tengo ánimos para nada, porque no vas tu sola o con otras personas.

—Pero somos un equipo es normal que vayamos juntos. —señalaba la chica con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

—Vamos pirómano escoge un trabajo ya.

Gray Fullbuster amigo y rival de Natsu desde la infancia, su magia era contrastante puesto que Natsu utilizaba magia de fuego y el otro chico magia de hielo, usualmente terminaban en peleas por cualquier razón sin importancia. Y muy a menudo la mayor parte del gremio terminaba metida en la pelea armada por esos dos.

—¿Que dijiste stripper? —interrogo Natsu molesto.

—¡Gray ponte algo de ropa!

La dueña de esa voz no era otra que Erza Scarlet una maga de clase S del gremio y que era ampliamente respetada.

—Vamos llévense bien eso es lo mejor.

Los dos magos inmediatamente se paralizaron y detuvieron cualquier intento de pelea.

—Natsu ellos tienen razón tienes que dejar de perder el tiempo y trabajar. —Agrego Erza viendo al peli-rosa directo a los ojos.

—Podrían tomar un trabajo sin mí por una vez, no les pasara nada. Yo realmente no tengo ánimos ahora.

—Vamos Natsu, somos un equipo no sería lo mismo si no fuéramos todos. —Ínsito Lucy tomando al chico por el brazo.

—Se gussstan. —susurro Happy burlonamente.

—Otra vez con eso. —respondió Lucy con molestia.

—Ínsito chicos vayan ustedes yo no estoy de humor. —dijo Natsu mientras caminaba hacia la barra.

El grupo quedo un poco confuso, Natsu nunca actuaba de esa manera, algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Cómo hare para pagar mi renta este mes si no puedo hacer ningún trabajo? —Se cuestionaba Lucy a si misma mientras se tiraba el cabello.

—Pues yo tomare una misión por mi cuenta, no dependeré de si flamitas quiere ir o no.

—Si Gray-sama Juvia ira contigo. —Afirmo una chica de cabello azul, anteriormente había sido parte de los element 4, magos de clase S del gremio "Phantom Lord"

—Lucy, yo también iré deberías acompañarnos. Gray tiene razón no podemos depender de la decisión de Natsu. —dijo Erza viendo hacia donde se encontraba Natsu.

—Creo que no tenemos otra opción.

El grupo de magos se dirigió nuevamente hacia el tablón de anuncios, mientras tanto Natsu y Happy aún se encontraban sentados en la barra sin intención alguna de trabajar.

—Vamos Natsu por favor necesitamos dinero, si no tenemos dinero no seré capaz de comprar pescado. —Rogaba Happy con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Siempre te queda la opción de ir al rio a pescarlo.

—Natsu...

—Bien puedes ir con ellos, así podrás comprar tu pescado.

—Pero Natsu...

—Happy no hay nada que discutir o vas con ellos o pescas tú mismo. Yo no tengo ánimos de hacer ninguna misión.

El gato voló hacia el grupo que se encontraba aun discutiendo por el trabajo que tomarían, aunque ellos miraban a Natsu desde donde se encontraban.

El joven permanecía sentando en la misma posición mirando hacia su equipo que ya se preparaba para salir, después de un gran rato discutiendo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? —Cuestiono Lucy una última vez antes de partir.

—Si Lucy estoy seguro.

—Bueno entonces nos veremos en unos días. —Finalizo la rubia despidiéndose finalmente.

—Los estaré esperando.

Así el grupo finalmente salió hacia su destino, todos en el gremio se extrañaron que Natsu no fuera con ellos puesto que desde ese equipo se formó jamás habían salido a una misión sin estar completos.

El joven mago aún se encontraba en la barra se le veía pensativo, se podría decir que se encontraba triste algo raro en el puesto que siempre estaba animado, causando la gran parte del tiempo esas grandes batallas que ya eran costumbre en "Fairy Tail".

—¿Pasa algo Natsu? Te ves preocupado. —Hablo Mirajane otra de las magas de clase S del gremio y que era conocida por ser amable con todos en aquel lugar.

—No nada. —contesto el sin mirar a la chica.

—No te creo tú no eres así, cuéntame que te pasa. —Insistió la chica hablando seriamente.

—No te preocupes Mira no es nada.

—Sera que, ¿al fin Salamander se enamoró?

—Claro que no es eso Mira. —Respondió Natsu sonrojándose violentamente.

—¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Ya te dije que no es eso Mira.

—Ya se es Lucy, ella y tu son muy cercanos desde que llego al gremio. Como no me di cuenta antes era tan obvio.

—No saques conclusiones así sin más, no tiene nada que ver con Lucy —Insistió Natsu molesto.

—Entonces si no es Lucy-chan... Claro es Erza ¿verdad? Aunque lamento decirte que ahí no tienes posibilidades...

—No es Lucy, no es Erza es por, es por We-Wendy. —Confeso Natsu sin ver a la chica a la cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Wendy-chan?

—Lo sé lo sé, ella es demasiado pequeña para mí. —Interrumpió Natsu, notándose que se había deprimido aún más.

—Natsu no me hagas ir del otro lado de la barra a golpearte. —Añadió Mira molesta.

—No te preocupes Mira no intentaré nada con Wendy.

En ese momento Mirajane salto al otro lado de la barra y le propino a Natsu un golpe que lo mando directo al suelo.

—¿Porque hiciste eso? —interrogo Natsu mientras se levantaba.

—Y todavía lo preguntas.

—Ya te dije que no intentaría nada con Wendy.

—Ese es el problema precisamente, dime ¿porque te detienes?

—Porque sería mal visto que intentara algo con ella, es menor que yo.

—Entonces prefieres evitar el "que dirán" sin importarte lo que ella sienta.

—¿Wendy siente algo por mí?

—No lo sé y tú tampoco lo sabrás si no intentas nada.

—No Mira, no puedo confesarle lo que siento, tengo miedo de que si le confieso mis sentimientos ella se aleje, no quiero perderla.

—Natsu, si no te arriesgas no ganaras. Además Wendy ya no es una niña aunque llegara a rechazarte como pareja jamás la perderías como tu amiga, no es tan inmadura. —Regañaba la peli-blanca con un tono muy agresivo.

—Aun si dices eso no es tan fácil.

Justo en ese momento por las puertas del gremio entraba Wendy Marvell al igual que Natsu ella era una asesina de dragones, la asesina de dragones del cielo cuyo elemento era el aire. La chica había salido hacia unos cuantos días en un encargo y regresaba como siempre en compañía de su propio gato. Al igual que Happy el gato de Wendy podía hablar y tenía la misma cualidad de Happy de volar el nombre de esta peculiar gatita era Carla.

—¡Volvimos! —Exclamo Wendy mientras entraba al edificio del gremio.

—Bienvenidas. —Respondieron todos los presentes al unísono.

—Debería hacerle caso a Mira e intentar algo con ella, pero que es lo que dirán...

_Entonces prefieres evitar el qué dirán._

—Creo que debo hacerle caso a Mira, además estoy seguro que nadie estará en contra, no hay nada de malo en que llegue a tener una relación con ella. —Susurro Natsu para sí mismo.

—Bien así se habla Natsu, ve por ella. — agrego Mira dedicándole una sonrisa al peli-rosa.

El joven mago comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la joven Wendy cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir mareo y no pudo hacer más que caer al suelo sucumbiendo a su debilidad a los transportes.

—¡TERREMOTO! ¡RÁPIDO SALGAN TODOS.! —Con este anuncio todos los que se encontraban en el edificio comenzaron a evacuarlo rápidamente, con excepción de Natsu que se encontraba incapacitado por esa rara debilidad que aparentemente era algo común en los asesinos de dragones.

—Natsu-san, no te preocupes yo te ayudare. —Anuncio Wendy levantando al chico.

Wendy llevaba a Natsu apoyado sobre su hombro cuando ella misma comenzó a sentir náuseas y debilidad en las piernas quedando exactamente en la misma situación que él.

Un par de minutos después el terremoto había cesado, no había causado ningún daño por lo que todo el mundo procedió a volver a sus asuntos.

La gran parte de ellos se sorprendieron al ver que tanto Natsu como Wendy se encontraban en el suelo ambos prácticamente inconscientes.

Incluso la compañera de Wendy había salido del edificio olvidando completamente a la chica.

—Esto es común en Natsu, pero ahora Wendy también. —musito Mirajane al verlos a ambos en el suelo.

—Y ¿porque nadie me toma en cuenta? —Agrego Gajeel hablando con dificultad.

Gajeel Redfox otro asesino de dragones en un principio el tampoco sufría de mareo pero conforme el tiempo paso y sus fuerzas como asesino de dragones aumentaron comenzó a sufrir de esta debilidad al igual que Natsu. Wendy ahora se había unido a sus filas sufriendo lo mismo que ellos. Aparentemente entre mayor sea la fuerza del mago, mayor será su sufrimiento en los transportes.

Unos minutos después los tres se encontraban recuperados.

—¿Que fue eso? —Interrogo Wendy, poniendo su mano frente a su boca para evitar volver el estómago.

—Parece ser que ahora tú también sufres de debilidad al movimiento. —Contesto Natsu difícilmente.

—Sí, así parece. —Confirmo la chica ya con mayor facilidad.— Al menos ahora puedo entenderte Natsu-san.

—Lamento que ahora tú también pases por esto.

—No importa supongo que terminare por acostumbrarme.

—Ojala fuera tan fácil.

—Lamento no haber podido ayudar Natsu-san. —dijo la chica entre dientes.

—No pasa nada Wendy no es tu culpa, y podrías dejar de llamarme san. Llevamos años de conocernos y no creo que sea necesaria tanta formalidad.

—Está bien Natsu-sa... quiero decir Natsu.

—Bien así me gusta. —Agrego el con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.— ¿Y dime como estuvo tu viaje?

—Excelente, aunque lamento decir que esos fueron los últimos momentos que pude disfrutar de no sufrir mareos en algún transporte.

—No te preocupes Wendy, aún podemos caminar a nuestros destinos.

Los chicos conversaron un tiempo más Wendy le conto los detalles de su misión al joven peli-rosa y el escucho atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de la chica.

—Todo estuvo muy bien aunque debo confesar que te extrañe mucho. —En ese momento la cara de Wendy paso por todos los tonos de rojo conocidos por la humanidad, desde el más tenue hasta el rojo más oscuro.— Quiero decir que extrañe a todos en el gremio.

—Se sonrojo, ¿será acaso qué? —pensaba el chico al ver al rostro de su amiga.

Natsu busco con la mirada a Mirajane encontrándola unos segundos después. Cuando finalmente la encontró noto que ella estaba muy interesada en lo que pasara con ellos puesto que no les despegaba la mirada.

—Wendy celebremos tu regreso, hoy en la noche festejaremos tu regreso y el de Carla al gremio. ¿Qué te parece? —Propuso Natsu tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo de la mejor manera posible. Aunque cualquiera diría que fallo en tal cometido.

—¿Festejar?

—Si ya sabes ir a cenar, hablar un poco, tal vez bailar. Y ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Solo tú y yo? —Interrogo la peli-azul.

—Bueno si seriamos solo tú y yo.

—¿Como en una cita? —El rostro de Wendy enrojeció aún más, si aquello era posible y trato de ocultarlo de la mirada del chico.

—Si bueno algo así, solo que sin...

—¡ACEPTO! —Exclamo la chica interrumpiendo a Natsu.

—¿En serio? Qué bien, lo pasaremos increíble. —Finalizo el chico.

Así la pareja continuo hablando por unos minutos más hasta que el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

—Bueno Natsu, si vamos a salir más tarde creo que es buen momento para que me retire a prepararme.

—Claro Wendy nos vemos más tarde. —Finalizo el chico entusiasmado.

La joven se puso de pie y comenzó su camino hacia su hogar en "Fairy Hills" el rostro de la joven seguía estando en una tonalidad muy oscura de rojo, puesto que Natsu al fin la había invitado a salir, ella había esperado por esto por tanto tiempo que pensó que jamás pasaría, en parte porque Natsu parecía tener una relación formal con Lucy y en parte por la diferencia de edades que había entre los dos.

Wendy sentía que su corazón podía detenerse en cualquier momento, llevaba un ritmo inhumano probablemente por las cantidades de sangre que se estaban concentrando en su rostro en aquel momento.

A los pocos minutos se encontraba en su hogar, rápidamente se dirigió al baño en donde tomo una ducha bastante profunda cuidando cada detalle, nada debía fallar era su oportunidad de al fin ser algo más que la amiga de Natsu.

Wendy recordó el día en que había conocido a Natsu en ese momento ella tenía tan solo 12 años de edad, 7 años habían transcurrido a partir de aquel momento, y ella ahora con 19 años de edad al fin podría quedarse con el chico de sueños.

En un principio todo fue un amor platónico, Wendy no consideraba que pudiera haber nada entre ella y el joven. Pero conforme pasaron los años este "capricho" no había desaparecido en lo más mínimo, si el opuesto exacto no había hecho más que crecer.

—Tranquila Wendy, no te emociones de más, tal vez el simplemente quiere ser amistoso y te estás haciendo ideas equivocadas. Aunque él dijo que si era como una cita. —susurraba para sí misma mientras se secaba el cabello.

Posteriormente procedió a ponerse un vestido que llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla era un vestido color verde jade con algunos detalles blancos en los hombros. Unas zapatillas blancas un tacón un tanto alto.

Dejo su cabello simplemente sujetado en una cola de caballo con un listón blanco. Y para finalizar se puso un collar de perlas que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Y definitivamente esta ameritaba como una ocasión muy especial.

La chica miro la hora 7:30pm había acordado que Natsu pasaría por ella a las 7:45, aunque ella se encontraba lista los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella.

Finalmente exactamente a las 7:45 el timbre de su puerta sonó y ella bajo lo más rápido posible.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a un Natsu transformado el chico llevaba puesto un traje negro, debajo una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color que el vestido de la chica.

—Vaya Wendy te ves... hermosa. —dijo el chico tímidamente.

—Tu también luces muy bien Natsu ese estilo te queda. —respondió la chica amablemente.

—¿Y bien lista para irnos? —cuestiono Natsu mientras le ofrecía su mano a Wendy.

—Sí. —Respondió la chica entusiasmada tomando la mano de Natsu.

—Wendy te aseguro que esta será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Y bueno gente hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado.

Como vi que no hay mucho de esta pareja decidí que ya era tiempo de alguien escribiera algo sobre ellos. Tal vez sea una pareja extraña pero a mí me encanta.

Pues en fin me despido y espero volver pronto con el capítulo 2.


	2. Cita

He aquí el capítulo 2 de este fanfic, una vez que leí el capítulo 1 cuando lo subí descubrí muchos errores de dedo, en fin trate de corregir los más posibles aunque seguro quedaron algunos por ahí. En fin me disculpo tratare de que en este capítulo haya las menos posibles.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 2: Cita**

Una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia en la calle se podía ver a poca gente aun realizando compras. Pero había en ese momento una pareja. Esta pareja eran nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel y Wendy Marvell magos de "Fairy Tail" los jóvenes iban caminando lentamente uno a lado del otro.

—Y bien Wendy ¿qué quieres hacer primero?

—No lo sé Natsu, lo que tú quieras hacer está bien.

—Ya veo, entonces. —Continuo Natsu tomando la mano de la chica en ese momento y comenzado a correr con rumbo desconocido.

—Natsu espera con este calzado no puedo correr, baja la velocidad.

Natsu al parecer no escucho lo que había dicho la chica puesto que continuo corriendo incluso aumentando la velocidad. Así en un par de minutos se encontraban frente a un restaurante que parecía ser elegante.

—Bienvenidos. —dijo el encargado amablemente.

—Gracias, mesa para dos por favor.

—Claro síganme por favor. —pidió el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Los magos siguieron al encargado de cerca, el restaurante tenía las paredes adornadas por un papel tapiz blanco, tenía una alfombra roja y estaba alumbrado tenuemente por unas cuantas velas dispersas por todo el lugar.

—Por aquí por favor. —dijo el encargado mientras señalaba una mesa—. En un momento vendrán a atenderlos.

El encargado se alejó regresando al pedestal en donde recibía a los clientes. Los chicos se sentaron un en frente del otro y posteriormente vieron a su alrededor, aparte de ellos solo había unas cuantas personas más, siendo la mayoría de ellos parejas.

—Bonito lugar Natsu-san

—Creí que habíamos acordado que dejarías el "san" de lado. —reclamo Natsu fingiendo molestia.

—Disculpa es la costumbre, no lo volveré a hacer Natsu. —respondió la chica haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

—Bien me alegro que hayamos aclarado eso.

—Bienvenidos yo seré el encargado de atenderlos esta noche. —Anuncio un hombre joven, para posteriormente entregarles la carta con los alimentos disponibles.

—Wendy esta noche puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo invitare.

—En un momento regresare a tomar su orden. —dijo el mesero alejándose al momento.

—Muchas gracias Natsu.

Momentos después ambos se encontraban leyendo la carta, tomándose su tiempo para elegir.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —Cuestiono el mesero cuando regreso.

—Si yo lo estoy, ¿qué tal tu Wendy?

—Eso creo.

—Bien entonces ordena tu primero.

—Quiero, una... No es muy cara mejor...

—Wendy ya te dije no importa el precio yo lo pagare.

—Pero Natsu no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.

—Wendy ya te dije que el precio no importa esta noche te consentiré. —Insistió Natsu dedicándole a la chica una de sus características sonrisas.

—Bien, quiero ordenar langosta.

—Claro y ¿usted caballero?

—Yo quiero un filete acompañado de una orden de papas.

—Y tráiganos una botella de vino blanco.

—Como ordene, en un momento traeré sus alimentos.

Los chicos permanecieron en la mesa simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, silencio era lo único que había entre los dos, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Ellos simplemente se miraban como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

Tiempo después el mesero regreso con sus alimentos procediendo a entregar sus órdenes a sus respectivos dueños.

—Espero que lo disfruten. —dijo el mesero retirándose.

Natsu y Wendy comenzaron a comer aun sin decir una sola palabra, Natsu a pesar de estar en una cita comia a un ritmo desesperado.

Wendy lo miro y tan solo rio un poco, continuando con sus alimentos.

—Y Natsu, ¿paso algo mientras estuve ausente? —Pregunto la chica intentando comenzar una conversación.

—Pues en realidad pasaron muchas cosas, aunque nada destacable. Algunas peleas con Gray que de alguna manera terminaron involucrando al gremio entero. Happy molestándome para comprar pescado. Y Lucy pidiendo que hiciéramos un trabajo para que pudiera pagar su renta aunque finalmente fue con Erza, Juvia, Gray y Happy.

—Así que es por eso que no está contigo, pero tengo otra pregunta ¿porque no fuiste con ellos Natsu?

—Pues no me sentía con ánimos, además sabía que podías volver en cualquier momento y quería verte.

—Natsu —musito la chica sonrojándose notoriamente.— Yo también quería verte.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos momentos volviendo a mirarse atentamente, en los rostros de ambos se podía ver un ligero sonrojo.

—Sabes Wendy, hay algo que querido decirte desde hace tiempo. Aunque no me había atrevido.

—¿El que Natsu? —Interrogo Wendy sintiendo que su cara comenzaba a arder y que el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba drásticamente de un momento a otro.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que yo a ti...

Natsu sentía nervios aunque no tenía intenciones de detenerse en ese momento, además de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Era ahora o nunca.

—Wendy, estoy enamorado de ti. —confeso el chico viendo los ojos de la asesina de dragones fijamente.

Los ojos de Wendy se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento, veía fijamente al joven mago.

—Lo siento Wendy, yo no quería lastimarte es solo que... —dijo intentando calmar a la chica.

—Natsu no es lo que tú crees, estas lágrimas son de felicidad. Yo también te amo. —finalizo la chica mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

El sintió que sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas y con trabajo evito que comenzaran a salir.

—Wendy... no sé porque no te lo había dicho antes.

—Eso ya no importa ahora, lo importante es que me lo dijiste, y que yo también te amo.

—Ahora solo me queda algo por preguntar. Wendy, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —Pregunto Natsu estando seguro de la respuesta que recibiría.

—Pero que pregunta esa, claro que quiero ser tu novia tonto. —Contesto Wendy con una sonrisa.

—Bueno entonces...

Natsu comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de la chica que hacía lo mismo, la distancia entre ellos ya era muy poco. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros sentían el aliento el uno del otro sobre sus propios labios.

—¡WENDY! ¡NATSU! —Exclamo una chica a lo lejos causando que la pareja se separa abruptamente y miraran hacia la dirección de la dueña de aquella voz.

—Hola chicos. —Saludo Levy alegremente.

—Hola Levy. —Respondieron los dos desanimados.

—Alcance a verlos de lejos, pensé que no eran ustedes pero logre distinguir la voz de Natsu por lo que me acerque. ¿Y qué hacen?

—Levy no pudiste llegar en un peor momento. —Pensó Wendy cerrando los puños, conteniendo con trabajos los deseos de asesinar a la chica.

—Lo mismo te quería preguntar yo a ti Levy —Añadió Natsu.

—Ehh bueno verán, vine con Gajeel él está por allá. —Señalo ella con un ligero rubor.

—¿Gajeel? —dijeron Natsu y Wendy sorprendidos.

—Si él y yo comenzamos una relación hace poco y venimos en una cita... Un momento, ¿será que ustedes dos están aquí por la misma razón?

—Así es Levy, yo vine aquí para confesarle mis sentimientos a Wendy. —Confirmo Natsu sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿A Wendy? ¿Y que pasara con Lu-chan? —dijo Levy continuando con el interrogatorio.

—¿Que hay con ella? —Respondió el dándole aún menos importancia que lo anterior.

—Eh no nada, bueno los dejo para que puedan estar a solas, no quiero hacer un mal tercio. Disculpen no quería interrumpir. —Finalizo Levy dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Gajeel.

—Así que Natsu nunca vio a Lucy como algo más que una amiga, eso me pone feliz por alguna razón. —Pensaba Wendy con una sonrisa.

Después de aquella interrupción la recién formada pareja termino con sus alimentos. Decidiendo salir para que no los pudieran volver a interrumpir.

—¡Mesero, la cuenta por favor! —Exclamo Natsu enérgicamente llamando la atención de quien los atendía en el momento.

—Enseguida. —Anuncio el mesero retirándose.

Momentos después el camarero regreso con una nota, que procedió a entregarle a Natsu al instante.

—4000 jewel, por la langosta, le dije a Wendy que podría ordenar lo que ella quisiera pero no pensé que fuera tanto, veamos lo demás 2000 jewel por el filete y 1500 por el vino. Malditos restaurantes caros, a la próxima invitare a Wendy a comer a la casa de Lucy. —Pensaba Natsu mientras sacaba el dinero y lo colocaba sobre la mesa, para posteriormente retirarse.

Natsu y Wendy se encontraban caminando una vez más por las calles de Magnolia la diferencia es que esta vez iban tomados de la mano. Tanto Natsu como Wendy tenían una sonrisa que les llegaba de un oído al otro, bueno esto en Natsu era común.

Caminaban sin ningún rumbo en específico simplemente disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro. Por las calles no había nadie más que ellos cada cierto tiempo se cruzaban con otras personas pero debido a la hora la ciudad estaba prácticamente vacía, seguramente todos ya se encontraban en sus casas.

—Natsu. —Llamo la chica al joven peli-rosa.

—¿Que pasa Wendy?

—Hace un momento dijiste que dudabas en confesarte ante mí, ¿podrías decirme porque?

—En realidad era por algo muy tonto Wendy, yo no intente nada antes porque pensaba que eras muy joven para mí, y tenía miedo de lo que fueran a decir en el gremio sin intentaba algo más contigo. Además tenía miedo, no quería que me rechazaras.

—Natsu eres un idiota, pero me alegro de que te hayas atrevido.

—Eso tengo que agradecérselo a Mira ella fue la que me dio el empujón que necesitaba para decidirme.

—¿Mira-san?, bueno entonces yo también tendré que darle las gracias.

Continuaron con esa conversación por un tiempo más, hasta que llegaron a un parque, al entrar como era lógico no había nadie más que ellos. Pero de cualquier manera buscaron una banca y se sentaron para seguir la conversación.

—Sabes Natsu yo me enamore de ti desde el primer día, cuando nos conocimos para derrotar a "Oracion Seis", verte tan decidido, fue demasiado para mí. Aunque en un principio pensé que solo era algo temporal, pero conforme paso el tiempo mis sentimientos por ti no hicieron más que crecer.

—Creo que yo también me enamore de ti desde el primer día, pero en ese momento si me sentí como la peor persona del mundo, ver a una niña como lo que eras en ese momento como algo más que una amiga, eso para mí no era nada bueno. Aun así no podía evitar sentirme así.

—Hubiera deseado que me lo hubieras dicho desde aquel momento.

—Muchos años luche en contra de mis sentimientos Wendy, pensaba que querer algo serio contigo no era nada normal.

—Creo que hace rato nos interrumpieron a punto de hacer algo importante. Podrías...

—Encantado. —exclamo Natsu tomando la mano de Wendy y lentamente comenzando a acercar su rostro al de la chica.

—¡Wendy sé que estas aquí! ¡Escuche tu voz!

—Demonios Carla, Natsu salgamos de aquí.

—¿Porque? ella te comprenderá.

—Natsu para poder venir sola tuve que engañar un poco a Carla, y lo más probable es que si me encuentre no nos deje en paz por un buen tiempo. Escapemos ahora que tenemos oportunidad.

—No creo que sea para tanto pero si es lo que quieres. Está bien vámonos.

La joven pareja corría hacia la salida del parque, tratando de alejarse ella antes de que fuera muy tarde.

—¡Vamos Wendy, sé que estas aquí, no te escondas. —Exclamaba la gata con molestia evidente en su voz.— Me las pagaras por haberme engañado.

—¿Que le hiciste para que este tan molesta? —Pregunto Natsu divertido.

—Bueno como ella y yo vivimos juntas y yo quería venir a verte sola, le dije que Happy la estaba esperando en el gremio un poco antes de que fuera hora de nuestra cita.

—Vaya ahora entiendo porque esta tan molesta, pero aun creo que exageras ella te comprendería si le contaras la situación.

—Tal vez tengas razón, aunque aún no quiero averiguarlo quiero estar más tiempo contigo.

—Bueno si ese es el caso entonces creo que debemos correr más rápido.

—¿Porque?

—Carla está muy cerca. Mi olfato no me engaña.

—Tienes razón, entonces. —Confirmo la chica acelerando el paso.

La joven pareja seguía huyendo a la mayor velocidad posible, estaban ya bastante lejos de Carla. De cualquier manera seguía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando de pronto Wendy tropezó y cayó al suelo.

—¿Wendy estas bien? —Cuestiono Natsu preocupado.

—Sí, gracias Natsu.— Respondió Wendy

La chica procedió a levantarse y continuar con su escape. Pero en el momento que intento caminar un dolor agudo se presentó en su tobillo.

—Natsu, creo que me torcí el tobillo. —dijo la chica agachándose.

—Bien entonces yo te cargare. —Anuncio Natsu procediendo a cargar a Wendy en su espalda.

—Natsu, en serio no es necesario, puedo caminar solo dame un momento.

—Nada de eso Wendy, aún tenemos que escapar de Carla y ya perdimos tiempo.

En ese momento Natsu comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, sin hacerle mayor caso a las palabras de la joven maga.

—Natsu, por favor detente. —Dijo Wendy difícilmente sucumbiendo a su recientemente adquirida debilidad al movimiento.

El chico aparentemente no escucho las palabras de la chica puesto que continuo corriendo a toda velocidad, no tenía ninguna dirección en específico pero de alguna manera termino llegando al gremio.

—Bueno supongo que si Carla nos encuentra aquí no pasara nada malo. —dijo Natsu a Wendy finalmente dándose cuenta de que ella se encontraba prácticamente inconsciente sobre la espalda del chico, con la boca fuertemente cerrada para evitar vomitar sobre el chico.— ¡Ahhh disculpa Wendy olvide que ahora tú también sufres de esto!

Natsu entro al edificio caminado lentamente para que la joven sufriera lo menos posible, una vez dentro la coloco en una silla, y procedió a observarla.

Lentamente Wendy comenzaba a recuperarse, después de unos minutos Wendy ya se encontraba completamente recuperada, y a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que estaban en el edificio de "Fairy Tail".

—Wendy discúlpame, en verdad olvide que ahora tú también tenías el mismo problema que yo y Gajeel. —Comento el peli-rosa apenado.

—No te preocupes, además ya me siento bien. —Respondió ella con la mejor sonrisa que podía tener en aquel momento. —Solo que no lo vuelvas a olvidar.

Los chicos simplemente se sentaron uno frente al otro no decían ni una palabra.

—Wendy yo...

La chica coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Natsu, posteriormente lo abrazo por el cuello y comenzó a acercar su rostro al del chico lentamente.

—Me pareció escuchar voces, ¿hay alguien aquí? —Cuestiono una voz familiar.

Los chicos se separaron rápidamente y miraron hacia el segundo piso descubriendo a Mirajane.

—Ahh Mira, somos nosotros Wendy y Natsu. —Anuncio el mago mientras agitaba su mano para que ella pudiera localizarlos.

Mira bajo lentamente acercándose hacia la pareja, con una sonrisa como casi siempre tenía.

—Buenas noches chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí tan tarde? —Cuestiono Mira viendo hacia la pareja.

—Estamos huyendo de Carla. —respondió Natsu sin dudar.

—Ehh, ¿Huyendo de Carla? ¿Y porque? —Continúo Mira con el interrogatorio.

—Bueno Mira-san, la verdad es que para poder salir con Natsu engañe ligeramente a Carla. —Respondió Wendy.

—Sí y le dijo que Happy la esperaba aquí hace un momento. —Agrego Natsu riendo levemente.

—Así que es por eso que hace un tiempo ella llego al gremio, y se quedó simplemente esperando por un tiempo, bastante largo por cierto.

—Wendy le debiste decir la verdad desde el principio. —Regaño Natsu.

—Lo sé pero no me atreví.

—Un momento será que, ¿ustedes son pareja? —Interrumpió Mira abruptamente.

—Así es Mira y tengo que agradecerte por haberme hecho entrar en razón.

—Me da gusto por ustedes felicidades.

—Yo tengo que agradecerte que hayas convencido a este idiota a que se me confesara, si no fuera por ti nunca lo hubiera hecho por su cuenta. —Comento Wendy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—De nada Wendy-chan, yo había notado cierta tensión entre ustedes desde hace tiempo. Y lo termine por comprender hoy cuando le saque la verdad a Natsu.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo Mira-san.

—Wendy al fin te encuentro, ahora si me las pagaras por lo que me hiciste.

—Carla, co... ¿Cómo estás? —Saludo Wendy nerviosamente.

La exceed se quedó observando a Wendy seriamente por un tiempo, disfrutando la mirada asustada de su compañera, podía ver sus nervios y estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

—Ah hola Carla, ¿dónde dejaste a Happy? —Cuestiono Natsu tratando de distraerla.

—No lo he visto hoy. Entonces Wendy explicaciones, ahora. —Exigió la exceed nuevamente.

—Veras yo... Carla...

—Yo te explico Carla, Wendy te engaño para poder venir a verme a solas. —Contesto Natsu tranquilamente.

—Pare verte a ti... ¿Es eso cierto jovencita? —Interrogo Carla severamente.

—Pues si es verdad Carla.

—Tú contéstame algo. —Hablo Carla viendo seriamente hacia Natsu.

—Claro, dime.

—¿Wendy y tu comenzaron una relación de pareja? —Pregunto Carla acercándose mucho al asesino de dragones.

Natsu se puso algo nervioso, y volteo para poder observar a Wendy, al verla a o los ojos decidió que debía contarle la verdad a la compañera de Wendy, ella como si le hubiera leído la mente asintió.

—Así es Carla, Wendy y yo ahora somos una pareja. —Continúo Natsu seriamente. —Espero que nos aceptes.

—Eso es... Eso es...

—Carla por favor yo lo amo. —dijo Wendy asustada.

—Eso tan genial, felicidades Wendy, felicidades Natsu. —Dijo la gatita volando en círculos alrededor de la pareja.— Además me han hecho ganar mucho dinero.

—¿Ganar dinero? —Cuestionaron Natsu y Wendy confundidos.

—Así es hice una apuesta con el gato, quiero decir Happy, apostamos 20,000 jewel. El decía que Natsu y Lucy terminarían juntos, mientras que yo aposte a que tú y Natsu terminarían juntos.

—Por cierto Wendy, ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

—Mucho mejor gracias Natsu.

—¿Tu tobillo? ¿Qué le paso a tu tobillo? —pregunto la exceed preocupada.

—Hace rato escapando de ti me caí y me torcí ligeramente el tobillo, lo peor de todo es que Natsu después me cargo y una vez más sufrí un mareo terrible.

—Ya veo, así que ahora tú también sufres debilidad al movimiento.

—Me disculpo de nuevo Wendy.

—Wendy otra cosa, ¿Si son pareja que siguen haciendo aquí? Vayan y disfruten su primera cita. —Agrego Carla con una sonrisa. —Te veré mas tarde en "Fairy Hills", te la encargo Natsu.

—Claro, Gracias Carla. —Respondió Wendy rápidamente.

—Bien si ese es el caso vamos Wendy, gracias Carla, Mira, nos vemos después. —Finalizo Natsu tomando a Wendy de la mano y corriendo nuevamente.

—La pareja nuevamente se encontraba en las calles eran cerca de la 1 de la mañana, y ellos no sabía que podrían hacer en ese momento puesto que ya todo estaba cerrado.

—Bueno Wendy creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ya es un poco tarde.

—Si Natsu creo que es lo mejor. —Afirmo la chica que aún no soltaba la mano de su novio.

Y así la pareja comenzó su camino hacia "Fairy Hills" caminando lentamente disfrutando el contacto que tenían sus manos en aquel momento.

Después de cerca de 20 minutos ya se encontraban fuera del edificio, cara a cara simplemente observándose.

—Bueno Wendy, ya estamos aquí, entonces supongo que ya me voy. —Se despidió el chico soltando la mano de Wendy y dando media vuelta.

—Natsu, ¿a dónde crees que vas? —Pregunto Wendy molesta.

—Pues a mi casa a donde más podría ir. —Respondió el sin darle la cara y continuando su camino.

—Si no regresas en este mismo momento nuestra relación terminara el mismo día que empezó. —Amenazo Wendy con un tono muy serio.

Natsu al oír estas palabras regreso inmediatamente.

—¿Que pasa Wendy? ¿Porque no me dejas ir? —pregunto Natsu nervioso.

—Cómo es que te quieres ir si se te olvida algo importante. —Comento Wendy cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro.

Natsu inmediatamente comprendió lo que la chica quería y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, la distancia entre sus rostros era ya prácticamente nula, solo unos cuantos milímetros los separaban ahora.

Segundos después sus labios se encontraban unidos en un beso suave, sus rostros se encontraban sonrojados y sus corazones llevaban un ritmo muy acelerado.

Un poco después los chicos rompieron el beso para poder respirar, pero de cualquier forma el contacto de sus cuerpos no se rompió, en ese momento se vieron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse esta vez de una forma un poco más apasionado, como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Y bueno amigos hasta aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, quisiera darles una fecha específica para cuando saldrá el tercero, todo depende de si estoy inspirado o no, y de cómo pueda organizar mis tiempos.

Lo que les puedo adelantar es que en el siguiente capitulo Lucy regresara y váyase a saber cómo se tomara que le ganaron a Natsu xDD.

Y pues eso es todo chicos, nos leemos pronto, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa es bienvenido. Cuídense.


	3. Lucy

Bueno gente nuevo capítulo, ¿Que pasara con el regreso de Lucy? Bueno si quieren averiguarlo pasen a leer por favor.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 3: Lucy.**

Un día más en "Fairy Tail", todo transcurría con tranquilidad con la ausencia de Gray las peleas en el gremio eran prácticamente inexistentes. En algún lugar de Magnolia Natsu Dragneel caminaba lentamente hacia su gremio.

Por su parte Wendy Marvell también se encontraba en camino hacia el mismo lugar, ambos jóvenes tenían una sonrisa que reflejaba su nueva situación.

Wendy y Natsu se encontraron un poco antes de llegar al gremio.

—Buenos días Wendy. —Saludo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

—Buenos días Natsu. —Saludo Wendy de la misma manera, apretando el agarre entre sus manos.

Natsu inmediatamente intento continuar su camino, siendo detenido rápidamente por la chica peli-azul.

—¿Que pasa Wendy? ¿Porque te detienes? —Pregunto Natsu confuso.

—Pero que novio tan bobo me fui conseguir. —Reprocho Wendy molesta.— Se te está olvidando algo.

—Que se me olvida algo, no veo el que. —Hablo Natsu sin darle importancia.— Vamos Wendy.

—¡Dios! —Exclamo la chica jalando a Natsu por el brazo causando que su cara quedara a la misma altura que la de ella. Inmediatamente después de le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Ahh así que era eso.

—No tienes remedio Natsu.

—Lo siento no volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero. —Finalizo Wendy continuando su camino de la mano del chico.

La pareja recientemente formada continuaba su camino lentamente de la mano uno del otro, disfrutando su cercanía y el tiempo que estaban compartiendo. Aproximadamente 15 minutos después se encontraban a menos de una cuadra de su destino.

—Ehh Natsu, simplemente ¿entraremos así al gremio? —Cuestiono Wendy ligeramente avergonzada.

—Si no veo porque no. —Respondió Natsu sin pensarlo mucho.

—Pero Natsu.

—Wendy simplemente entremos de cualquier manera Mira ya lo sabe, y si ella nos aceptó ¿en verdad crees que alguien en el gremio rechazara nuestra relación? —dijo Natsu tratando de calmar a Wendy un poco.— Además también Carla nos aceptó y vamos es Carla.

—Bueno si pero...

—Vamos Wendy no temas. —Insistió Natsu tirando a Wendy del brazo finalmente entrando en el edificio.

—Pero Natsu...

—¡Llegamos! —Exclamo Natsu a todo pulmón una vez que llegaron al gremio.

—Bienvenidos. —Saludaron la mayoría de los miembros del gremio.

Natsu y Wendy se aceraron hacia las mesas en donde se encontraban Elfman, Mirajane y Lissana.

—Chicos buenos días. —Saludaron los hermanos Strauss amablemente.

La pareja se sentó en la misma mesa donde se encontraban aquellos hermanos. Uno muy cerca del otro.

—¿Y chicos a que se debe tanta cercanía? —Interrogo Lissana con cierta molestia en su voz.

—Bueno veras Lissana-san... —Intentaba hablar Wendy con nerviosismo.— La cuestión es.

—Creo que la bomba va explotar. —Pensaba Mira manteniendo su sonrisa usual.

—Wendy y yo somos pareja Lissana.

—Ahh ya veo me alegro por los dos, felicidades. —dijo la joven peli-blanca para posteriormente retirarse evidentemente triste.

—¡Lissana espera! —Exclamo Natsu preparándose para seguirla.

—Natsu por ahora déjala ir, es mejor que está sola por un tiempo. —Sugirió Mira amablemente.

—Bien. —Acepto el de manera dudosa.

El grupo observo desde su posición a la chica que se alejaba lentamente.

—Bueno dejemos a Lissana eventualmente se recuperara, ahora ¡Chicos tenemos un anuncio! —Exclamo Mira llamando la atención del gremio entero.

En momentos todos los presentes se encontraban rodeando al pequeño grupo.

Mira camino lentamente quedando detrás de Natsu y Wendy, para rápidamente a abrazar a ambos por el cuello.

—Les informo que tenemos una nueva pareja en "Fairy Tail. —Exclamo Mira estrechando el abrazo.

Todo fue silencio, nadie pareció captar lo que Mira les quería decir. Natsu y Wendy se miraron el uno al otro con el rostro con el tono de rojo más oscuro que la humanidad jamás había visto hasta ese momento.

—Mira-san porque dijiste eso en voz alta. —Reprocho Wendy en voz baja.

—Vamos Wendy no pasa nada, o que ¿planeaban mantener en secreto su amor?

Posteriormente el gremio estallo en gritos de júbilo, felicitaciones y aplausos. Lo que cualquiera llamaría felicidad.

—Finalmente nuestro Natsu se consiguió una chica, bien por ti. —Exclamo Wababa lejos de los chicos.

—Quien lo diría Natsu y Wendy juntos, felicidades chicos. —Comento Cana.

—Ehh, Gracias. —dijeron tanto Natsu como Wendy, para inmediatamente salir huyendo del lugar.

Los chicos se alejaron bastante del gremio y cuando sintieron que estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para ser alcanzados finalmente detuvieron su carrera.

—No puedo creer que Mira-san lo haya dicho así de fácil.

—En realidad no me sorprende viniendo de Mira, incluso podría decir que era de esperarse.

—Puede que tengas razón Natsu, pero de todas maneras esto era algo que nosotros debíamos decidir cuándo revelar. —Contesto Wendy haciendo énfasis en el "nosotros"

—Aun así Wendy, ¿no te da gusto que el gremio nos haya aceptado? —Interrogo Natsu poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas al momento.

Wendy se limitó a observarlo por unos momentos. Para luego abrazar al chico de manera muy cercana.

—Te amo tonto.

—Lo sé. —Contesto Natsu acariciando ligeramente la cabeza de la chica.

—Natsu si sigues haciendo eso me quedare dormida.

El peli-rosa continúo con lo suyo, dándose cuenta unos momentos después que Wendy había cumplido su amenaza quedándose dormida sobre el pecho del joven mago.

—Demonios Wendy ahora te tendré que cargar para llevarte de vuelta al gremio, y si te despiertas no garantizo que sea agradable. —dijo Natsu mientras cargaba a la chica que se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo sobre él.

Momentos después la chica comenzó a despertar dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo cargada en la espalda de Natsu, inmediatamente sintió como si el mundo comenzara a darle vueltas.

—No Wendy, Natsu no es un trasporte es tu novio, Natsu no es un trasporte es tu novio, Natsu no es un trasporte es tu novio, Natsu no es un trasporte es tu novio, Natsu no es un trasporte es tu novio. —Repitió la chica mentalmente varias veces para evitar mareo.

La chica siguió repitiendo esto por varios minutos, sintió como a cada momento que pasaba la sensación de mareo iba disminuyendo.

—En realidad esto es bastante agradable, tener a Natsu tan cerca sentir su calor. —Pensó Wendy mientras apoyaba su rostro en la espalda del peli-rosa.

Natsu continuaba caminando lentamente, aun sin notar que la chica ya se encontraba despierta.

—Gracias por llevarme Natsu.

—Ah estas despierta, lo siento pero no podía dejarte ahí, enseguida te bajo. Así no te sentirás mal.

—Natsu por favor no me bajes, estar así me gusta mucho.

—Pero Wendy te marearas.

—No Natsu tú no eres un medio de transporte, eres mi pirómano favorito. —dijo Wendy amablemente.

Así nuevamente la chica se volvió a poner cómoda sobre el muchacho disfrutando cada segundo del viaje. Sin notarlo la pareja estaba regresando hacia el edificio de "Fairy Tail", y cada vez estaban más cerca.

—Natsu, ¿porque volvemos al gremio? —Cuestiono la chica cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando.

—Que ¿regresando?, no lo había notado. —Rio Natsu tras responder.

—Tú definitivamente no tienes remedio.

—¿Entonces volvemos? —Pregunto Natsu.

—Claro.

Natsu inmediatamente acelero el paso llegando en menos de la mitad del tiempo en el que tendrían que haber llegado. Entrando una vez más al edificio.

—Hemos vuelto. —Anuncio Natsu con Wendy aun sobre su espalda.

—Natsu, ¿me podrías bajar por favor?

—Por supuesto Wendy, permíteme. —Contesto Natsu arrodillándose y dejando que la peli-azul tocara el piso nuevamente.

—Te lo agradezco.

—No hay porque.

—Eres muy lindo Natsu. —Declaro Wendy con un ligero sonrojo.

—No, tú lo eres más Wendy.

—Tú lo eres más. —Respondió ella fingiendo enojo.

Los jóvenes siguieron esta discusión por un tiempo más cuando de pronto Natsu dejo de hablar para abruptamente girarse encarándose con Gildarts.

—Natsu, ¿qué le hiciste a Lissana? Hace un momento la vi caminando muy desanimada por la ciudad.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que es por mi culpa? —Interrogo Natsu intentando evadir el tema.

—Vamos Natsu crees que puedes engañarme. Es obvio que no puede ser por nada más que tú.

—Aun no entiendo porque dices que es por mi culpa.

—¡NATSU DIME LA VERDAD! —Exclamo Gildarts severamente.

—Bueno la razón, es que..., bueno yo. —Dudaba Natsu de revelar la verdadera razón.— Es porque le dije que Wendy y yo tenemos una relación.

—Ah ya veo, no juegues con eso Natsu. No creo que a ti te pareciera gracioso que Lissana llegara y te dijera que está saliendo con Gray. —Continúo el peli-rojo con su sermón.

—En realidad no me molestaría en lo absoluto. —Contesto Natsu sin darle importancia.

—¿No te importaría si Lissana consiguiera una pareja que no fueras tú? —Interrogo Gildarts incrédulo.

—A mí me gusta Lissana pero no de esa manera, ella es solo una amiga para mí. Ahora Wendy es mi novia. —Agrego Natsu seriamente.

—Vamos Natsu deja de bromear. —dijo el mago riendo fuertemente.— Wendy-chan por favor dile que se deje de esas bromas.

—No es broma Gildarts-san, Natsu y yo ahora somos pareja. —Contesto Wendy tomando la mano del asesino de dragones.

—¿En serio? —Cuestiono Gildarts incrédulo.

—Si.— Finalizo Wendy seriamente.

—Ya veo, siento haberte molestado Natsu. —Contesto Gildarts tomando a Natsu por el cuello y apretándolo fuertemente.— Felicidades chicos.

Natsu miraba un poco sorprendido a Gildarts después de su aparente enojo ahora él también los había aceptado, haciendo pensar a Wendy que no tenía nada que temer, nadie en el gremio se opondría a su relación como le había dicho el muchacho anteriormente.

—Gracias. —Contesto Natsu tímidamente.

—Y por Lissana no te preocupes ella en algún momento aceptara que no fue la elegida y se recuperara. —Finalizo Gildarts con una sonrisa.— Bueno nos vemos después Natsu, iré a hacer un trabajo y no sé cuando regrese.

—Si nos vemos después viejo. —Se despidió Natsu alegremente.

—Tenga cuidado Gildarts-san. —Pidió Wendy tranquilamente.

—Claro Wendy-chan, puede que la próxima vez que los vea tú y Natsu ya tengan 30 bebes o más. —dijo Gildarts riendo mientras se alejaba.

Nuevamente la pareja quedo avergonzada, con el rostro completamente rojo, al punto que un poco de humo emanaba de ellos.

—Un hijo de Natsu, en realidad eso me gustaría, espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que sea realidad. —Pensó Wendy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ehh, lo siento Wendy. Espero que los comentarios del viejo no te hayan incomodado. —Se disculpó Natsu avergonzado.

—Claro que no Natsu, no te preocupes.

—Me alegro.

—Además tener un hijo contigo seria lindo. —Susurro Wendy en un tono apenas audible.

—Wendy se te olvida que yo también tengo el sentido del oído muy desarrollado, pude escuchar eso perfectamente.

Wendy al darse cuenta de su error se alejó rápidamente de él, con el rostro aún más sonrojado que hacía unos momentos.

—No es cierto, yo solo bromeaba, no es como que quiera tener un bebe tuyo. —Aclaro Wendy agitando ambos brazos de un lado a otro con una velocidad totalmente sobrehumana.

—No te preocupes, yo también creo que sería lindo que tuviéramos un bebe. —Añadió Natsu mientras abrazaba a la peli-azul.

El tiempo paso los dos asesinos de dragones tomaron una mesa y se sentaron, platicando cosas del pasado, como aquella vez que habían estado en Edolas. Disfrutaban una conversación simple. Sin notar que ahora ellos eran el centro de atención en el gremio. O si lo notaron no le dieron importancia alguna.

—Y Wendy, ¿Que planes tenemos para más tarde? —Interrogo Natsu interesado.

—Buena pregunta en realidad no había pensado en eso en lo absoluto. —Comento la peli-azul poniendo una de sus manos sobre su barbilla.— En realidad no tengo ninguna idea para lo que podamos hacer más tarde.

—¿Y qué tal si simplemente compramos unos helados, y caminamos por el parque?

—Bien me parece excelente, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

—Bueno Wendy, quisiera decirte que ahora pero con la cena de anoche, me quede un poco corto de fondos. —Confeso Natsu apenado.

—No te preocupes yo pagare esta vez. —Sugirió la chica dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Pero Wendy yo no puedo...

—¡Volvimos! —Exclamo una rubia en la entrada del gremio.

En la entrada se encontraban el Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia y Happy a todos se les veía muy felices.

—Lucy volvió pero que ni crea que la dejare quedarse con mi Natsu, ni un solo momento. —Pensaba Wendy apretando sus puños.

—Bienvenidos de vuelta chicos. —Saludo Natsu amablemente.— ¿Que tal el trabajo?

—Excelente, y sin que tú estuvieras ahí fue mucho más fácil cumplir con la misión. —Contesto Gray intentando fastidiar a Natsu, cosa que logro por supuesto.

—Natsu, ¿porque eres tan cruel? Me dejaste ir solo. —Reprocho Happy que ya se encontraba sobre la cabeza del peli-rosa.

—Lo siento Happy, la verdad es que no me encontraba con ánimos además de que tenía algo importante que hacer aquí.

—Wendy, veo que regresaste. ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? —Cuestiono Lucy mientras veía los ojos de su compañera.

Mientras tanto Natsu y Gray ya se encontraban en una de sus peleas clásicas, intercambiando golpes y lanzándose objetos. La peli-azul continuo observando el conflicto entre Gray y Natsu hasta que como era habitual Erza llego a separarlos.

—Chicos, déjense de estupideces. Gray entrégale eso a Natsu. —Ordeno Erza mientras mantenía a los dos varones a una distancia prudencial.

Gray tomo una bolsa de lona que inmediatamente procedió a entregarle a su compañero.

—¿Y que esto que es? —Cuestiono Natsu abriendo la bolsa.— Esperen chicos porque me dan dinero si no participe en esa misión.

—Aunque esta vez no hayas ido sigues siendo un miembro de nuestro equipo. —Aseguro Erza.

—Chicos esto llego en el momento adecuado. —Agrego Natsu con una sonrisa. —Gracias.

Lucy aún se encontraba donde Wendy intentando conversar con ella, fallando miserablemente.

—Wendy, ¿me escuchaste? —Pregunto Lucy al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su compañera.

—Disculpa Lucy-san lo que pasa es que me distraje viendo a ese par pelear.

—Aun te interesan esas peleas, si son algo cotidiano por aquí.

—Lo siento Wendy, ¿en qué estábamos? —Pregunto Natsu regresando a donde se encontraba su novia.

—Natsu, ¿me extrañaste? —Pregunto Lucy mientras se abrazaba al peli-rosa.

—Lucy, se podría decir que sí. —Contesto el chico separándose del abrazo que le daba la rubia.

Wendy sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y difícilmente contenía sus impulsos de atacar a Lucy.

Natsu miro a Wendy y al parecer entendió a la chica puesto que le dedico una sonrisa que de alguna manera calmo sus ansias, comenzando a tranquilizarse.

—Natsu, no vuelvas a dejarnos el equipo no es lo mismo sin ti. Extrañe toda la destrucción sin sentido. —Continúo Lucy nuevamente acercándose demasiado a Natsu.

Wendy inmediatamente comenzó a alejarse del lugar, sin mirar hacia donde se encontraba Natsu con Lucy. Ella sabía de los sentimientos de Lucy hacia Natsu alguna vez ella misma se los había confesado, pero ahora que ella y Natsu eran una pareja se sentía incomoda incluso un poco molesta con la idea de la cercanía que compartían la rubia y el peli-rosa.

La peli-azul se dirigió hacia los sanitarios ahí se lavó la cara, para tratar de controlar sus emociones.

—Eso podría funcionar... —Susurro la chica para sí misma, saliendo de ahí inmediatamente.

Nuevamente en el salón principal del gremio Wendy busco con la mirada a Natsu y Lucy encontrándolos rápidamente sentados en la barra conversando.

—Natsu, Lucy he vuelto. —anuncio Wendy sentándose sobre el regazo de Natsu en frente de todos.

—¿Wendy que estás haciendo? —Cuestiono Natsu con una voz muy baja, tratando que no lo escuchara nadie más que la chica peli-azul.

—Nada, solo demuestro que eres mío. —Susurro Wendy en el oído de Natsu.

Lucy tan solo los observaba con un rubor notable en sus mejillas, Erza también notaba lo que estaba pasando y se comenzó a acercar hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.

Wendy beso a Natsu en los labios lentamente, sin separar la mirada de los ojos de Lucy, ansiaba ver la reacción de la rubia al saber que Natsu ahora le pertenecía a ella Natsu no quería corresponder en frente de todos pero por más que lo intento no pudo negarse a un beso de la asesina de dragones.

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas, e inmediatamente salió corriendo fuera del edificio, ignorando a quienes la llamaban.

—¡Lucy espera! —Pidió Natsu preocupado.— ¿Porque hiciste eso Wendy?

—Yo... Yo lo hice porque sentía celos de Lucy, lo siento. —Confeso Wendy arrepentida.

—Wendy, Natsu quiero explicaciones ahora. —Exigió Erza molesta.

—Maldición, perdí la apuesta con Carla. —Exclamo Happy mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Erza miro al exceed de forma molesta causando que él se fuera volando muy lejos.

—Repito quiero explicaciones ahora.

—Erza ahora no es el momento tengo que ir a buscar a Lucy. —Respondió Natsu poniéndose de pie.

—No Natsu yo lo hice yo la buscare, tu cuéntale todo a Erza. —dijo Wendy levantándose y comenzando a seguir el rastro de la rubia.

Wendy caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Magnolia, jamás pensó en las consecuencias, ella sabía los sentimientos de Lucy y era obvio que saldría lastimada si se enteraba de esa manera. Cosa que Wendy no pensó en su plan inicial.

La peli-azul continuaba desesperada con su búsqueda, lo que pudiera llegar a hacer Lucy la preocupaba.

—¿Lucy-san dónde estás? —Cuestionaba Wendy desesperada, mientras caminaba por la ciudad. Claro olvide que mi olfato es más sensible que el de una persona normal.

Así la chica comenzó a caminar hacia donde su nariz la guiaba, poco tiempo después ya podía ver a Lucy se encontraba sentada en una banqueta con el rostro clavado entre sus dos piernas, siendo más que obvio que estaba llorando.

Wendy se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, ahora se sentía arrepentida por haber cedido a sus impulsos puesto que había lastimado profundamente a su amiga.

—Lucy-san, ¿podemos hablar? —Pregunto Wendy apenada.

—Wendy... déjame sola por favor. —Pidió la chica volviendo a tomar su posición.

—Por favor, tengo que explicarte...

—Que me vas a explicar, que aprovechaste el tiempo que no estuve para robarme a mi Natsu, no hay nada que explicar esta muy claro. —Interrumpió Lucy muy molesta.

—En primer lugar Natsu nunca ha sido tuyo. —Respondió Wendy de la misma manera.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Bueno gente bonita hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, este lo debí haber subido desde el viernes pero digamos que sufrí un ligero bloqueo xDD, aunque creo que al final fue buen capitulo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejare que ustedes sean los jueces.

Pues en fin me despido, espero actualizar pronto.


End file.
